La Fiesta Dorada
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: la Paz en el mundo, tiene a los caballeros dorados aburridos, catorce invitaciones han llegado...caballeros dorados, se les invita a la C.C, ha la Fiesta Dorada... los caballeros,se ha arrepentirán de ir, a dicha fiesta?


"**La Fiesta dorada" **

Un hombre corría rápidamente, como si alguien lo siguiera, era tanta la velocidad con la que corría que no pudo esquivar a la persona que iba caminando en la misma dirección que el…

Se encuentra bien?...-pregunto preocupado el joven con el que se había estrellado

Sí, estoy bien…disculpe mi torpeza- se disculpo el hombre- no me di cuenta y cuando lo hice ya no pude detenerme…-dijo parándose gracias a la ayuda dada por el joven

No importa…- contesto el joven sonriéndole- pero porque tanta prisa?-

Ah pues…em…tengo que entregar esto a los caballeros- explico mientras le mostraba varios sobres- ser el encargado del correo es complicado…sobre todo si tienes, que entregarle personalmente las cartas a 88 caballeros…-hablo con cansancio el hombre- y lo peor es que me eh retrasado y la correspondencia se ha atrasado dos días para los caballeros dorados…- conto el hombre al joven que ahora lo miraba más interesado-subir los doce templos…uf…bueno, joven me marcho…tengo que continuar- se despidió pero el joven que observaba con curiosidad los sobres que el señor llevaba en manos lo detuvo…

Espere, buen hombre-comenzó a hablar- si desea yo puedo llevarlas, mire que voy hacia allá…-se ofreció

Ah…no, creo que sea posible…- dijo el hombre dudoso- la correspondencia solo se la puedo entregar yo…-agrego

Pero, no se preocupe los caballeros dorados no se molestaran…yo me encargo-dijo mientras le arrebataba los sobres de las manos del hombre- hasta luego…-se despidió mientras corría rumbo doce casas

Pero…pero…hay, que mas da…espero el señor Shion, no se moleste- hablo resignado el hombre

***********camino a Aries***********************

mmmm…que será, por que la C.C les hará una invitación a los caballeros dorados?- pensativo miraba el joven el sobre- hay…que será…si, solo…no!...los caballeros dorados se molestarían si los abro…pero…- el joven debatía entre la curiosidad y la prudencia-…mejor me espero, si las entrego igual de todas maneras me entero…-dicho esto el joven subió a prisa los escalones de Aries

Ya cerca de la primera casa, para su alegría sintió el cosmos de los trece caballeros dorados (Kanon incluido). Así que solo tendría que llegar, entregárselas así se enterarías de que se trata dichas cartas de la C.C y solo le faltaría Shion…

Ah…y yo que creí no tener que subir hasta el templo principal…-soltó en un suspiro-da lo mismo de que estuvieran es sus casas y no en Aries…-pensó

**Casa de ARIES**

Todos los caballeros se encontraban en las escaleras de Aries…

Me vuelvo seiya…-expreso Milo- enserio chicos, no hay nada más aburrido que estar en paz…- hablo mientras se recostaba así atrás

No me digas que quieres otra guerra, bichejo…-Kanon que al igual que el bicho estaba recostado en las escaleras-

No, pero me a hago burro…-se volvió a quejar

Mas…-dijo por lo bajo Camus, haciendo que los que estaban cerca rieran- porque no buscas algo en que entretenerte…-aconsejo Camus que sostenía un libro- podrías leer, dedicarte al arte, a la astronomía, a la astrología…no se algo provechoso-

Decía…me hago seiya- dijo Milo ignorando lo dicho por Camus, haciendo que este solo bufara molesto-

Porque no vamos a entrenar un rato…- opino Aldebarán

Na…-contestaron en coro-

Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto Aioria- estar tanto tiempo sentado me ha hecho perder la raya…-

Aioria, controla tu boca- advirtió sagitario- no sé de donde aprendes a hablar así- cruzo lo brazos y movió la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria

Vayamos ah molestar espectros…-Kanon y Saga hablaron juntos para luego mirase y sonreír maliciosos

No, me aburre verle la cara al uniceja…-Afrodita negó- además de que los que se divierten son ustedes…- se quejo cruzándose de brazos

Vamos de campamento…- otra idea, que fue dada por Shura- cuando baje al pueblo me dijeron que hay un lugar ideal para acampar-

No, gracias…-DM rompiendo las ilusiones del español

Que dice anciano maestro, que hacia usted y los antiguos caballeros para divertirse?- pregunto curioso el caballero de Leo

Primero dejen de decirme anciano, porque no lo soy. Segundo lo que paso en ese tiempo se queda en ese tiempo…-dijo tajante

Va…seguro fueron cosas aburridas…-dijo burlo DM- como en ese tiempo todo era más reservado…las reliquias no tenían en entretenerse…-

Sí, claro…mi maestro me conto una vez que los caballeros se fueron de amanecida a una fiesta que después ni idea de cómo llegaron a sus casas y que había pasado…-Mu dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para intervenir en la conversación- aunque él dijo que jamás salió, él era el único que había permanecido en su templo…-

Que Shion, se quedo…Jajaja- el caballeo de libra comenzó a reírse- …pero si él fue el que inicio todo…-

Con que si, no…entonces por qué nos llaman la atención cuando uno regresa con unos traguitos encima…- expreso indignado Milo-

Eh….mmmm…creo que hable de mas- pensó Docko- y ahora…que ahogo-

Es cierto, el patriarca en cada sermón que nos mete, nos dice _yo jamás hice algo así…no sé de donde lo aprendieron, deben aprender de Aioros, Shaka, Camus y de mi alumno Mu…_-dijo Aioria imitando la voz de Shion- claro como, no…

Yo…eh….-tartamudeaba Docko- Shion, me mata si se entera de que abrí la boca…-pensó-eh…chicos…eh…

Caballeros, buenos días…-la voz de un joven había salvado a Docko- les traigo su correspondencia- dijo mostrando las cartas-

Buen día Andrómeda- saludo educadamente Aries- desde cuando te encargas tu de ello?-

Ah…pues, el señor me pidió de favor que le ayudar ya que está muy ocupado…-hablo rápido, esperando así que los caballeros de oro se lo creyeran-

Ah, bueno…-dijo Aries-entonces haz lo que bines a hacer

Bien…- el caballero de Andrómeda comenzó a repartir dichas cartas a cada caballero

Oye y el pato?- pregunto Milo con una sonrisa burlona- es un milagro no verte con él-siguió molestando al joven

Milo déjalo en paz- lo reprendió Shaka-no seas infantil…

Ay que delicado…-dijo igual de burlón- es que desde lo que paso en libra creí que…-sonrió malicioso-

Yo también lo creí, en serio Docko, yo de ti demolía la casa…-DM se unía a molestar al joven

DM, Milo…no sean infantiles- Mu defendía a Shun quien le agradeció con una sonrisa

Que amargados, nosotros solo queríamos reír un rato…- se quejo DM-

Milo, vuelve a mencionar a Hyoga te olvidas de tus piernas y brazos porque te los dejo inservibles…- amenazo Camus, a lo cual Milo solo hizo un gesto de molestia-

Ya…tranquilos…-saga ponía paz- haber…haber…-decía mientras veía un sobre amarillo, con letras doradas que decían _para: Saga de géminis, de: C.C_ – de que va esta carta…-dijo abriéndola y comenzando a leer

_Señor Saga de Géminis,_

_Se ha usted cordialmente invitado a la Corporación Capsula (C.C), la cual estará organizando una fiesta de fraternización, que lleva por nombre "la fiesta dorada", puesto que en esta se reunirán lo mejor de lo mejor, los héroes que han salvado la tierra y la humanidad. _

_Dicha fiesta se llevara a cabo el día sábado 3 de marzo del presente año, a las horas nos puedan honrar con su preciada presencia._

_De antemano se le agradece su participación…_

_Atte._

_Los guerreros Z_

mmmm…interesante…-susurro Saga- chicos, ya tengo con que distraerme esta noche- anuncio a sus demás compañeros con una sonrisa- la C.C me invito a…-saga no acabo de hablar

"La fiesta dorada"…-dijeron todos los caballeros

_**N/A: se que este finc es parte de saint seiya tu revista (S.S.T.R), pero este (S.S.T.R) no dará detalles de lo que paso en esa dichosa fiesta así que decidí sacarlo aparte, espero no les moleste…pero creí que era lo mejor, ya que aquí aparecerán personajes que no son de saint seiya, pero tiene que ver en este finc…espero comprendan, se que a veces suelo ser un poco redundante…Jajaja…bueno, espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer…**_


End file.
